


Ocean eyes

by Sirlancealot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Lance, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hand Jobs, Jealous Keith, M/M, pinning Keith, possessive!Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8985073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirlancealot/pseuds/Sirlancealot
Summary: Keith only wanted the ocean eyes to look at him, and no one else.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunatic_Pup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Pup/gifts).



If Keith had to be honest, he hated when Lance had his eyes on another person. Even if those beautiful ocean eyes were on his older brother Shiro. But Lance looked Keith, his whole world lit up.

 

Keith knew Lance was a flirt, he flirted with anyone. Mostly female aliens but flirted with male aliens. This give Keith some hope that he might have a chance with lance. Know he was bisexual or at least pansexual. Being gay wasn't much of a problem to Keith. Only wanting your crush to notice you. But when Lance look at Keith, when he did notice Keith. Keith's world would lit up with fireworks.

 

 

Ocean eyes watching him, his heart bated faster. Wanted more of it. He wanted Lance to hug him, he wanted kiss him. Keith wanted to do much touch him. To hear Lance scream his name out.

 

Keith couldn't help but glare that the humanoid female alien. She flirted back at Lance and even started to put her hands him. Keith growled and walked over to the alien. Lance notice and watch him quickly as Keith pulled the alien. Grabbing Lance "He's not interested, now move along." Growled Keith. "Keith my man, relaxed." As Lance put his soft hands on Keith's shoulder. Keith glared at the alien and mumble something in her native tongue. "Whatever red boy." As she walked off somewhere or wherever the hell she'll. Keith just wanted her gone, away from his Lance.

 

His lance

 

Keith turn backed to see Lance looking at him, with his ocean eyes.

 

"You ok man?" Keith stared at the blue paladin. And quietly nodded, he found himself blushing at the touch of Lance. Lance just smirked as he nodded, and walked over to Shiro and Hunk. Keith watched his movements, the way he blushed at Shiro, the smile he gives to Shiro, the way Lance looks at Shiro with those ocean eyes.

 

_You really know to making me cry with those ocean eyes._

 

He wanted those ocean eyes to look at him so much. 

 

\---

Keith was at the training deck. Fighting with his bayard. Thinking of Lance as he fought the Druid.

 

Keith decide to clear his head about this  incident which the humanoid alien. He glared at that though, as he fought the druid. And he was winning the battle, he took one slash with anger and jealous. And defeated the druid. Keith took a breathe and heard clapping.

 

He turn to see Lance clapping with a grin on his face. "Dude that was awesome, maybe me and you could have a contest. But not now, you look beat." As the Cuban walked over to him. Keith wiped a sweat and smirked back. "I'm not that tired." Lance rolled his eyes. "I'm not here for a contest or anything like that actually." 

 

Keith raise an eyebrow, as he stared at Lance. "You know, today.. You were actin weird. You were growling and glaring, I mean not like you normally do." As Lance rubbed the back of his head. "You did the same when I was talking to Shiro." Keith eyes widen and turned his head away from lance. "I don't wanna talk about it"

 

"But Keith-"

 

"I don't wanna talk about it." 

 

"Are you jealous?"

 

There was a pause, Lance took Keith's, and looked at him straight in the eyes. Keith looked down at it, "You are, aren't you?" Keith looked up Lance.

 

He couldn't take it anymore, Keith had dropped his bayard, he pushed Lance onto the wall and smacked his lips on to Lance's. Keith could taste sea salt and a hit of the food that Hunk had made.Lance's eyes widen and stared at the red paladin. His head was spinning in circles, he was kissing Keith. Kissing him! 

 

Lance slowly closed his his eyes and put his hands onto Keith's cheeks. Pulling the boy closer to him to deepen the kiss. Keith took advantage over this and pressed his body into Lance's. He moaned and quickly pulled away. Lance was a blushing mess. Keith couldn't help think how adorable Lance looked and he smirked at Lance. 

 

"I want you Lance." Lance's eyes widen, looking at Keith. "I don't want anyone looking at you the wait that alien looked at you, I don't want you looking at anyone like the way you look at Shiro." Lance's eyes soften a bit as listened to Keith. He put his hand onto lance's cheek, he could the heat in his hands. Due to the blushing and their heated kiss. "I want you to he mine, and mine only." Keith put his forehead onto Lance's.

 

"Be mine and mine only."

 

Lance's nose touch Keith's, and whispered. "Make me yours than." Smiling softly. Keith softly kissed Lance and felt Lance's sea salt lips again. They deepen the kiss by opening their mouths, their tongues fought for dominance. Keith was clearly winning as Lance moaned. Than lance pulled away, panting.

 

"We could go somewhere else, someone will walk in on us.." Lance said, Keith softly glared. True he didn't want to be interrupted by anyone else. And hated how Lance kept pulling away from him. Keith just nodded as he grabbed Lance's hand and head to his room. Where he knew no one would bother them. 

 

They were Keith's room and he was getting impatient. As he pushed Lance onto the bed and kissed him rough. Lance kisses back as he put his arms around Keith, pulling him closer. To deepen their heated kiss.

 

Keith wanted every inch of Lance, no he needed every inch of Lance. As he put his gloved hands under Lance's shirt. His skin was so soft under his fingertips. Keith had became addicted to his skin. He was so glad that Lance was the vain type, his soft skin was perfect under his fingertips. He started living kissing trails on Lance's face and onto his neck. Then Keith started to nibble onto the soft sea watered skin. Lance covered his mouth as he knew, he was gonna be loud.

 

"I want to hear you." Keith said as he twisted the boy's nipple. Lance gave a loud gasped. Keith started to nibble onto Lance's neck and pulled of his long sleeved shirt. As Keith pulled away from lance to see his beautiful figure, he smiled.

 

"Beautiful. Perfect."

 

 Lance blushed and turned his head away from Keith. Keith smirked at this reaction as he started to lick his chest and kissed down to his stomach. Lance arched his back as he gripped the sheets. "Keith..." 

 

Keith picked Lance up and put him on his lap. Kissing his chest, as his free hands pulled down the skinny jeans and the boxers. Lance blushed deeply as he bit his bottom lip, the gloved hands where now touching him. 

 

Lance whimpered in pleasure, as Keith played with his dick. Keith rubbed his thumb on lance's dick. Lance moaned louder, bitting his bottom lip. Wanting more, as Keith pumped lance more and more. "Fuck..." Lance gripped onto Keith, feeling Keith getting harder. Lance moaned more as Keith had gripped his ass with the other hand. "Fucking hell Lance, your ass is so soft." As Keith whisper into the boy's ear. Lance started to kiss Keith's neck, Keith groaned as he press his bulge onto Lance's stomach. "I want you inside of me Keith.." as Lance put a hand onto the bulged. 

 

Keith groaned as he laid the Cuban boy down. Unzipping his pants as he looked down at the tan teen. "You gotta put the alien lube first." Chuckled Lance, Keith smirked as he slowly put himself into Lance's hole. Lance gave a pleasure whimper as held onto Keith. "Your clean aren't you?" Lance nodded quickly. "Me too." As Keith thrust into lance. Lance gasped and screamed in pleasure. 

 

Lance digged his nails ails into Keith's back, bragging Keith to go hard. Keith did what his lover wanted. He went remaster at every thrust, Keith only wanted to heard Lance's begs for more. Keith wanted to feel Lance and heard him. 

 

"Mine..." Keith groaned as he gripped onto the sheets.

 

"Yours!" Screamed and moaned out, holding onto the stronger man.

 

Lance than kissed Keith, as Keith thrust deeper into Lance. He was so close, a few more and he would have exploded inside of Lance.

 

"Fuck...Lance, I'm so close." Groaned Keith as he slammed into Lance. He screamed gripping onto Keith with dear life and looked up at Keith with those ocean eyes of his. "I'm gonna cum Keith..I-Ah! I can't hold it!" Keith leaned down and whisper into Lance's ear. "Let's cum together Lance." Lance quickly nodded as the last thrust had hit him. They both had cum, Lance scream as he arched his back. Still holding onto Keith, Keith was panting.

 

"Mine..." Keith whispered, looking down at the panting boy. As he pulled out, Lance whimper and looked into Keith's midnight eyes and whispered to him.

 

"I'm yours..."

 

Keith had rested his head onto lance's chest. Lance played with Keith's mullet and smiled. He could hear Lance whisper things in Spanish, like te amo. But he always heard one word clearly

 

"yours"

 

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas gift for my friend Lunatic_Pup c: I hope you liked it love ❤️ 
> 
> Sorry for grammar errors >_>


End file.
